P3 : Quiz WTF!
by NarukamiFourze
Summary: hmm,sebelum'a,saya kan membuat persona 4 : Quiz WTH! di ,karna saya kasian sama char P3 di ntu fic,y dah saya juga bikin aja Persona 3 : Quiz WTF!,tu,saya baikan?*dibakar*.Tpi,saya post aja dulu di ni FB,truss ke Blog saya,yg terakhir di FFnet..chap 2 up!
1. Chap 1

P3 : Quiz WTF?

A/N:hmm,sebelum'a,saya kan membuat persona 4 : Quiz WTH! di ,karna saya kasian sama char P3 di ntu fic,y dah saya juga bikin aja Persona 3 : Quiz WTF!,tu,saya baikan?*dibakar*.Tpi,saya post aja dulu di ni FB,truss ke Blog saya,yg terakhir di FFnet..sebelum'a,**silvermoonarisato**-senpai,saya minjem kta2 BINAR'a y(SKSD lo!).dan ini jga fic selingan,jdi,tenang aja,Fic 'Persona 4 : Quiz WTH!' bakalan saya update kyk'a , tahun lagi dach kyk'a bakalan saya update!*dibakar+DICAKAR+DIBUNUH+DISURUH NGE -PIIIIIP- CWEK P3,ma P4(klo ini sih pingin'a)*o iya,sebener'a saya kgk mau ngatain si junpei jdi Stupei Lari,karna saya kasian ma char dri film Digimon Frontier yg nama'a Junpei,trus saya jga kasian sma char dri film Digimon 2 yg nma'a baik kan?*dibakar+DICAKAR+DIBUNUH+DISURUH NGE -PIIIIIP- CWEK P3,ma P4(klo ini sih pingin'a)lagi?*

Genre: biase,Parody/Humor

Rated: K (WHAT THE?)

Disclamer: P3 punya ATLUS

Summary: para char P3 akan saya beri pertanyan2 gila oleh saya bersama 2 babu saya(yg cwek dah mokad)

Don't like?Don't Read!

RnR?

ok,tu de poin(TO THE POINT)

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

Yosule:"hoy,Selamat datang di-"

ALL:"P3 : Quiz WTF!"

Yosule:"kgk dimana,omongan w masih aja di trobos ma kereta jurusan Tangerang-Zimbabwe(?).dah pada tau semua kan babu ma summary'a kan?"

ALL:"LOM!"

Yosule:"males w ngomng'a*dibakar*,w baik,w kasih tau lagi,jadi,para char P3 akan saya beri pertanyan2 gila oleh saya bersama 2 babu saya(yg cwek dah mokad).dan,mereka lah babu2 w yg selamat dari keganasan jam[b]an"

KR:"HY"

A(nama disensor untuk kebaikan..XDD):"rekrut babu lain kek"

Yosule:"rugi,dah lah langsung aja,kyk biasa mamen,teken tombol yg da di Zimbabwe"

A:"W lagi"

dangan sangat cepat'a si A memencet tombol,hanya 1 detik dia memencet'a,dan kembali lagi dengan waktu 2 detik

A:"dah w pijit tombol'a"

Yosule:"mana guest'a?"

A:"au"

Yosule:"sana lu ketempat biasa'a guest jatoh!"

A:"okelah"

tpi nasib'a si A sangat lah sial,karena dia,...

dia TERTINDIH GUEST!(org:cepet amat jatoh':itu lah rahasia studio ini)

A:"OUCTH!WOI!YG DIA ATAS TURUN!"

Junpei:*main P3P*"ternyata emang bener,FemaleMC'a lebih keren dari pada si Minato!bener klo FMC'a YAHUT!SEXEH lagi!*mimisan*"

Minato:*molor*

A:"WOY TURUN!INI LAGI MAKE MOLOR!"

Minato:*sadar*"w pindah lah kesana"*jalan*huaahhh!*MOLOR lagi*"

ALL:*sweatdrop*

Junpei:"yah,sial!PSP w mati,jangan2 udah Dark Hour lagi"

A:"WTF?DASAR LO ***,sodara'a SI KOROMARU LU!DASAR -PIIIIIP-"

Sutradara:"CUT!CUT!CUT!BINAR!"(Binar = Bahasa indonesia yg benar)

**(ulang lagi)**

A:"WOI!TURUN!"

Junpei:*main P3P*"ternyata emang bener,FemaleMC'a lebih keren dari pada si bener FMC'a YAHUT,BRO!SEXEH PULA!*ngeliat kebawah*oh ada orang,y dah w pindah dulu"

A:"TUNGGU!skalian bawa situkang molor!*

Junpei:"oke*bawa minato,pergi*"

Yosule:"oke,kita mulai Quiz'a!"

KR:"ok,buat si Stupei ,apa y?w lupa,SUTRADARA!w minta Dialog'a!"

Sutradara:"CUTCUTCUT!ULANG!

**(ULANG LAGI)**

KR:"oke..untuk si milih siapa dari daftar in?"

-Yukari Takeba

-Fuuka Yamagishi

-Chidori Yoshino

Junpei:"hmm,w pilih tiga2'a!"

**seperti SETAN,Yukari,Fuuka,ma Chidori datang dengan ke studio yg dengan cara:**

**Yukari make portal ke dunia lain**

**Fuuka naik pesawat gratis(cara'a,ngeracunin pilot'a make masakan'a)**

**Chidori lari terbirit2 kyk orang yg cepirit(?)**

_-Studio-_

Y/F/C:"DASAR PLAYYBOY CAP JAMBAN!"

Yosule:"klo dia bukan playboy,lu bertiga tetep mau ma dia?"

Y/F/C:"y kgk lah!orang'a ja dah Botak,Playboy,trus GUUUUOOOOOBBBBBBBBLLLLOOOOOOK'a juga sekampung!"

**sperti setan lagi,mereka bertiga ngilang kyk setan**

Junpei:*Pingsan*

Yosule:"jangan di ambil hati bro,klo lu patah hati ma ntu 3 anak,mendingan dikasih keg w aja!"

Junpei:"RUGI!,korban gw dikit,klo lu dah sekampung!"

Yosule:"dah lah,next aja"

KR:"lanjut,ke stupei lagi"

Junpei:"nama w Junpei"

KR:"ya lah,w mah nurut .ini lu kencan sama semua cwe P3!"

Junpei:*pingsan*

A:"yos,w kok dari tadi kgk disuruh2?"

yosule:"DL!lanjut KR"

KR:"dia masih molor"

Yosule:"bangunin sana!"

KR:"kgk bisa"

Yosule:"w punya ide!(ngebisikin KR)jadi,gimana?"

KR:"OKE!"

Yosule:"RENCANA A!"

KR:*ngambil MP3 player'a Minato*

Minato*bangun*:"MANA?mana?kok kgk ada?MANA MP3 W?"

KR:"ni"

Minato:*mo ngambil MP3'a*

KR:"eitss,tapi abis ni Quiz"

Minato:"okelah"

KR:"hmm,apa bener lu pernah ciuman ma Yukari?"

Minato:"hampir,padahal sih sebenar'a w dah seneng mo dicium,yg ada malah di dia'a yg ngajak"

KR:"dah lah suka pairing apa diP3?"

Minato:"hmm..MinatoXAegis,MinatoXYukari, pasti'a..w punya satu kalimat..yaitu:BUUUUAAAANNNYYAAKKK!"

KR:"kembali 'a lu suka masiapa?"

Junpei:"hmm,SEMUA CWEK P3,P3FES,ma P3P!"

bagaikan setan,semua cwek dateng kyk setaN

P3 girls:"DASAR PLAYBOY CAP BELPHEGOR!"

KR:"ke .coba lu lakukan hal yg sama ma si Yukari kyk yg pas itu,tpi lebih HOT!DAN REKAM ITU!nih MP3 lu*ngasih MP3'a minato*"

Minato:"WTF?akan kulakukan itu*masang MP3'a lagi*"

KR:"Quiz'a abis"

Yosule:*lagi telpon2nan*"oh ya..*nutup pembicaraan di telpon*baiklah..sampai bertemu lagi di-"

ALL except Yosule:"P3 : QUIZ WTF!"

ALL:"BYE!"

(Soundtrack : Kimi No Kioku)

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

_MINI DIALOGUE_

Minato:"nih Video'a"

K/A/Y:"thx..mari kita menonton'a bersama2"

Junpei*bonyok*:"TUNGGU!W JUGA IKUT!"

**tpi,ditengah2 video itu,yg lagi seru,tiba2 di video itu,Aegis menobrak pintu**

**dan ini isi'a**

_Inside de video_

_

* * *

_

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

Aegis:"tidak kusangka kau begitu,Minato,kau selingkuh!"

Minato:"TIDAKK!ini hanya salah paham Aegis!(maca cih?)"

Aegis:"KAU PEMBOHONG!KAU SUDAH MENGHAMILKAN ORANG LAIN!PADAHAL LU SENDIRI LOM NIKAH!*kabur*"

Minato:_'Aegis,sorry,ini terpaksa!tpi jga lagi seru nih!tenang ja,nnti juga lu dapet giliran di –PIIIP-kok!kyk yg kgk tau gwa aja,korban –PIIIP- gw aja banyak,MUAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

_

* * *

_

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

_end of inside_

ALL except Minato:*MIMISAN(?)*"HOT BUAANNGGEEETTT!tpi masih ada yg lebih penting!"

Minato:"apaan?si Yosule nge -PIIIP- cwek2 P3 ma P4?silahkan"

Yosule:"trims Min,tpi bukan itu"

Minato:"apaan?"

ALL except minato:"RnR please?"

Bersambung.

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

**A/N:MAAF kalau lagi2 saya membuat fic ini terlalu ekstrim dari kata2'a yg sangat kasar sampai disensor satu kata itu skaligus**

**yg penting..**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**cara'a gampang**

**tinggal tekan tombol dibawah ini**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	2. Chap 2

**P3 : Quiz WTF?**

**DISCLAMER:P3 © ATLUS**

**WARNING:WHAT THE FUCK?**

**CHAP 2:Secret Quest's Quiz**

**Rated:K(dh di ubah)**

**Don't like?Don't read!**

**RnR please?**

**Yosule/Minaro(?)/Ridh adalah seorang Author ccd

* * *

**

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

A/N:sperti biasa,kita balas dulu ripiu2' satu hal lagi,entah kenapa saya jdi niat nge update ni fic dri pada yg sblom'a yg masih smpe chap 3

Ridh:dri **AriqGantengZZZ** .jiahh,ripiu mu pendek'a sekampung bro…apa?Rated M?kta siapa Rated M?Orang Rated K gini(sebelumn'a kan M).oh iya,yg gokil'a yg mana?yg Bagian akhir?itu sih biasa(kgk nanya),w dapet ntu Ide dri Douji "Ehem-ehem"nya Minato ma Yukari yg w baca(Ariq:parasaan gw kgk nanya yg ini dech di ripiu gw).yg pastinya w baca ntu pas sblom bulan puasa.

Dah dech,

To The Point!

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

Minaro(jiah,ganti lagi nma'a):"Hey,you!bertemu lagi di—"

ALL except Minaro:"P3 : Quiz WTF?"

Minaro:"lagi2 om—"

ALL:"STOP!dah tau,kgk usah diomongin lagi di stiap chap!"

Minaro:"trsrh"

KR:"langsung aja lah panggil Guest'a!"

Minaro:"kok jdi lo sih yg memerintah?gw kan Author yg juga sebagai susis..err,mksd'a sutradara,officer,dll,etc,dsd,bla bla bla"

KR:"lu tdi ngomong apa ceramah,panjang amat"

Minaro:"dah lah,lgsg ja,Ariq!biasa!"

Ariq(nama sudah tak disensor lagi XDDD):"Okelah"

Y,seperti biasa,ariq neken tombol yg da di gunung kembar*diAll-Out-Attack ma cwe2*mksd'a yg da di Zimbabwe

Dan sperti biasa,para guest pun jatuh dari atap studio(?)

Minato:"lah,itu kan Korban gw no. 122(buset!korban "ehem" lo banyak amat!).Mitsuru!"

Aegis*dating tiba2*:"oh gitu y..main "ehem" di blakang gw ampe segitu banyak'a!"

Minato:"y kgk gitu jga"

Minaro:"dah,diem aja!klo mo brantem nnti ja abis show!"

Junpei:"yg stu'a lagi itu pasti Akihiko!"

Minaro:"jelas"

Junpei:"mksd'a?"

Minaro:"y dah jelas lu tau,dah lah,susah dijelasin"

Dan hal hasil,Guest kita kali ini yg lgi diomongin tdi pun jatuh ke Jamban yg dibawa2 ma Belphegor

Minaro:"WOI!SIAPA NI YG NGESUMMON NI PERSONA?"

Souji(ngapain lo dateng):"GW!GW DISSMIS AJA LAH SKRG!atut di malain*anak2 mode on*"

Minaro:"cePET!"

Belphegor pun menghilang bersama si Soup Setan,dan guest kita pun jatuh kelantai besi

Mit/Ak:"OUTCH!*mokad*"

Minaro:"lebay amat lo berdua!dah lah,w bangkitin lu berdua"

Mit/Ak:"*bangkit lgi*(posisi'a ini keren,kyk orang mo –'a aja ada dikasurceritanya dah dipindahin)!GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!/KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Minaro:"napa lo ber dua?"

Mitsuru:"kita kira..sudah lah,lupakan saja"

Akihiko:"gw piker tadi gw abis—"

Mitsuru:"udah lah diem!klo kgk gw Eksekusi lu!"

Minaro:(dalem hati)_'kok jadi kyk di fic'a __**Silvermoonarisato**__-senpai y,yg judul'a "bukan CSI tpi SEES" yg gw baca beberapa hari yg lalu(SKSD amat)'_

Minaro:"dahlah,lgsg aja quiz'a"

KR:"oke,buat Mitsuru dlo,si Aki-aki sandal belakangan ,apa bener lu itu Yuri?"

Mitsuru:"sorry ye!w masih normal!"

Minaro:"haayah boong,bukti'a w punya Video,Gambar,ma Doujin lu lgi NgeYuri ma si Yukari"

(Readers:buset!ni anak kerjaan'a nge liat doujin HEntai mulu!)

Mitsuru:"hah?itu sih orang iseng aja bikin begituan!"

Minaro:"Ariq!BUKTI!"

Ariq:"nih!liat sendiri ni Video!*ngasih laptop ke Mitsuru*"

Mitsuru:"WHAT THE?DASAR !*!&!*%#$!#(*!)*(!#*!#_)#+#)!#&$!%$*$^*^$*$*!^$*&$*!

EKSEKUSI!"

Dengan sekejap,Ariq and Minaro jdi patung es

Minaro:"*sekarat,ngomong dri dalem es*mo-ga,a-j-a,ni es..kgk..g-w…!..lan…jut..in..Qu..iz..nya..!"

KR:"oke,untuk Mitsy bener lu dah pernah di –PIIIIP- ma Minato?"

Mitsuru:"Gosip itumah!"

KR:"Boong!"

Minaro:"*dah keluar dari es*Boong banget lu!Ariq!bukti!"

Ariq:"OKE!nih,liat sendiri,liat ni Doujin!Doujin(bisik),ini doujin punya si Author geblek"

Mitsuru:"WHAT THE?DAPET DRI MANA LO NI DOUJIN HENTAI GW MA SI MINATO?"

Ariq:"gw kan dah bilang!ini punya si Author geblek!"

Mitsuru:"gw maapin ni anak..lagian juga kan skrglgi bulan puasa,jdi,banyak lah beriman di bulan puasa"

Minaro:"allhamdullilah"

Mitsuru:"tpi,ABIS LEBARAN BARU LU GW EKSEKUSI!"

Minaro:*tepar*

KR:"dah lah si bener lu dah pernah ngintip cwek mandi bareng si Stupei pas trip ke Kyoto?"

Akihiko:"gk!"

KR:" kita Tanya pada para wanita!dahlah,nanya aja ke siMitsy"

Mitsuru:"pernah dia!DIA NGINTIP TU!PAS WKTU ITU!(sebener'a Author kgk tau,klo itu tuh,pas wktu itu,dia tu ngintip atau kgk)"

Akihiko:"Reputasiku akan…sudahlah.."

KR:"selanjut'a!kesi Aki ,apa bener lu dah pernah pacaran ma cwek lain selain siMitsy?"

Akihiko:"kgk"

Minaro:"ANDA BENAR!"

A/K:"bilang aja lu sendiri kgk tau"

Minaro:"emang"

ALL:*sweatdrop*

KR:"Quiz'a abis,kita kasih challenge aj"

Minaro:"terseranh!"

KR:"wah,Chall'a Cuma ada satu"

Mit/Ak:"YEAAAAHHHH!"

KR:"tpi,isi'a untuk dua orang"

Mit/Ak:"Holy Shit!"

KR:"chall'a adalah!kalian berdua harus "ehem2" di Hotel bintang 5,trus di rekam adegan'a!"

Mit/Ak:"HOLY SHIT!YOU ARE A BITCH!(adek2,jangan ditiru y omongan'a!)*tepar*"

Minaro:" jumpa lagi di—"

ALL:"P3 : Quiz WTF?"

(soundtrack:Burn My Dread)

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

Mini dialogue

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

Aki:nih video'a!

Junpei:TUNGGU!w jga ikut !

ALL:"oke!mari kita lihat bersama2!"

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

_Inside de video_

Aki:*ngelepas baju*

Mitsuru:*dah da di kasur*"dah siap?klo aku sih dah siap!"

Aki:"akhir'a dating juga saat2 ini!"

-CENCOR-

Com:Gambar tidak akan dilihatkan..hanya suara

Gimana?sakit?

AHH!AH!AH!AH!

Tenang aja!nnti jga biasa!NAH!uenak'a

Bener enak

Nah!KELUAR!wah!luber!

Aku coba lah..pueh!PAIT!

Kmu nih!

_End_

ALL:"HOT BUANGET!LEBIH HOT DRIPADA YG MINATOXSIPASANGAN YURI'A SI MITSY!*mimisan,tepar*

Bersambung

* * *

~|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|ஜ۩۞۩ஜ|~

* * *

**A/N:MAAF kalau lagi2 saya membuat fic ini terlalu ekstrim dari kata2'a yg sangat kasar sampai disensor satu kata itu skaligus**

**yg penting..**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**cara'a gampang**

**tinggal tekan tombol dibawah ini**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


End file.
